Snape's Rewards
by LadyNorthernLion
Summary: Two ficlets, postwar, of Severus Snape. AU, NonHBP compliant.
1. High Society

**Snape's Rewards**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters found in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. No money is being made from this story. _

One: High Society

With a good chunk of the older members of pureblood society in Azkaban, high society in the Wizarding world had changed – some said for the better. No longer did the Malfoys and their ilk control the world of balls and fame. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger-Snape ruled this scene. A Muggleborn witch, the youngest son of one of the poorest pureblood families, and the Boy-Who-Lived – these were the three people who ruled the social scene now.

When Severus proposed to Hermione, a few days after the death of Voldemort, he hadn't expected any of this. The introverted, dark Snape had expected to take his young, somewhat shell-shocked wife to the small home he had purchased in a field and stay there for a while, quietly making love to her and burying his sorrows in her. In turn, Hermione had expected much the same – perhaps with a few more visits from her friends.

Neither had gotten what they expected. Harry re-opened his house, and proceeded to invite the Who's Who of Wizarding society to dance and drink inside it's walls. One simple, celebratory ball had launched a post-war re-sorting of the members of high society. Gone was the idea that purity of blood mattered – and instead money, political influence, and veteran status were the things that mattered. Some people, like the Weasleys, lacked the money, but had the other two requirements, and for the first time in their lives found themselves awash with publicity and society games.

Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape had all three. With a combination of fascination to be receiving invitations to dinners from former students who had despised him, and a touch of guilt at the thought of depriving Hermione from a chance at happiness and recognition, Snape allowed himself to be caught up in the swirl.

Standing at the bar in the ballroom in the home of Dean and Padma Thomas, Severus saw a young man with blond hair slide up to the bar and order a martini. The young man turned to him, and with a grunt of surprise murmured "Godfather – I thought you'd be out in the country by now, sticking it to that pretty wife of yours."

Severus glared at the younger Malfoy. "I suggest you keep comments about Hermione inside that smarmy head of yours, Draco."

Draco cleared his throat and downed his drink. "I wanted to apologize to you, for not listening to you sooner. It was never my intention for you to get hurt, defending my sorry ass."

Lucius had aimed a _Crucio_ curse at Draco when he saw him fighting along side Harry, and had nearly succeeded in bringing the boy down – had Snape not stepped in front of the boy.

"When your parents entrusted your life to me, I took the vows I made to heart. Your father, in those final days, was not himself. He never would have tried to hurt you, had he been. You know that, Draco. No matter what side you fought on, your father still loved you, deep inside himself. He may have been a shit, but I will give him that."

With a stiff nod, Draco left the bar. Severus combed his hand through his hair, and ordered another drink. He felt a warm hand against his back, and turned to find Hermione standing behind him. "Ready?" she whispered, and all he could do was nod. In a moment, they stood outside their new home, all thoughts of the outside world erased as lips found lips.


	2. Grandchildren

Two: Grandchildren

_A/N I do not own or claim to own the world of Harry Potter. _

"Severus…" she whispered.

"Yes, dear…" he murmured, his voice silk against her ear.

"The children will be here in an hour… "

"Shall I play greasy git, or grandfather?" he asked, a note of teasing in his voice.

With a smile, Hermione ran her hands through her hair, white but still bushy, and replied "Your days of greasy git ended when you lost your hair, or have you _Obliviated_ that fact from your memory?" she teased, kissing the tip of his nose.

He laughed, and they were quiet for a moment, both watching the rise of the sun over the hills.

"You're still a know-it-all, aren't you, Mrs. Snape?" he murmured, and summoned a cup of tea for each of them. "It's hard to believe that my little girl has gone and reproduced in such a manner as to rival the Weasleys." he mused.

"Severus, she _is_ a Weasley. She married Fred's son, and they have been happily married for going on fifteen years, or have you also _Obliviated_ that as well?" Pulchara's marriage to Michael Weasley had taken a bit of bravery on their daughter's part, and a good chunk of Severus' pride as well. She now had eight children and a blossoming career in Charms, much to her parent's relief and pleasure.

"Enough, love. I know… she did do well, didn't she?" his face, lined with years of fighting, had not softened over the years, although his soul had. Severus' face was now lit in a grin, and Hermione, looking at him, was startled to realize that he became more attractive, at least to her, as the years went by.

Tea finished, the two dressed and stood in front of their home, watching with smiles as all of their family appeared by portkey on the lawn. One red-haired middle-aged man, one tall, black and bushy-haired woman, and eight children – some red-headed, some black, some brown – tumbling around the lawn like a litter of puppies. Soon Severus Snape, former head of Slytherin, former Death Eater and double agent, former terror of Hogwarts, was swamped in children shouting "Grandfather! Look!" Sticky fingers offered him prizes, and frogs – some chocolate, some very much alive – soon filled the pockets of his robes. With a chuckle, he rubbed heads and gave hugs as smiling black eyes met smiling brown. Severus Snape had found his destiny and his reward.


End file.
